Where the green grass grows
by xTimorousBeastie
Summary: a demon girl raised by an elder claiming to be her soulmate. on the eve of leaving for Hong Kong, his brother arrives, bringing a storm of confusion, betrayal, and conflicting emotions. just who is this young girl destened to be with? –ItasakuSasu-
1. Chapter 1

Where The Green Grass Grows

She found it was one thing to be afraid. Another entirely to not be. Especially at a time you should be, looking down the barrel of a gun, memories playing in the background with old voices as the soundtrack. Her eyes cold, as cold as the man's an arm's length away. The only difference between the two was that the older man was shaking, trembling with the force of her gaze, the strain from the job he must commit, killing a little girl, one so sweet and innocent with her long pinken ringlets that tumbled down her back, glowing green eyes that would put emeralds to shame, white skin that made him think of the snow white tales he would over hear his mother telling his little sister. She couldn't be any more than seven or eight. The outfit didn't help much either. The snow white frock with the lace, that went to her knees, with the socks matching in color and lace, finished with shiny little black shoes. You could practically see the halo on her curls, the feathery wings sprouting from her back. The look on her angelic face said otherwise, pure, unadulterated hate and disinterest. That was what shook him to the core. The green eyes, that seemed to want nothing more than to tear you apart bit by bit until you disappeared into nothingness. In reality, she didn't want to hurt him, all the emotion in her eyes, it was directed towards herself. But that didn't matter much. The eyes were what branded her. She was a demon because of those eyes. Those eyes, and her hair. The ever changing, emotionless eyes labeled her as a monster, to be forever shunned, hunted. She knew what she had to do. It pained her, but whether or not she wanted to lose, to end this dangerous life. She turned her head to the side, lids closing, sliding, hiding her demon eyes as she lifted her arm, her wide sleeve dangling. She pointed at him, as the older man freaked.

"Bang" she whispered as his gun went off.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his body making contact with the hard unforgiving ground. She looked at the ground, watching as his blood mingled with the blood of the others who had reached the same fate before him with cold dead eyes before turning her back on the brutal massacre and exiting the house and entering the car waiting for her arrival.

"Take me anywhere but here," her soft voice stated. To the naked ear, she seemed fine, but to her companion in the back seat, he could hear the tremble in the gentle soprano of her voice. He scooted over as the car exited the drive way and folded her in his arms. This little girl was to be his bride, and he would comfort her till the end of time he thought as he felt her drift to sleep, lulled by the movement of the car combined with his breathing and heartbeat.

She awake to the sun beaming onto her face through the cracked, dirty window like a flashlight, 'or searchlight' she thought grimly as she tossed the covers off of her. Her feet touched the cold floor and she shivered, diving under the threadbare blanket. She took some deep breaths before hopping out of her bed and rushing to jam her feet into the slippers that were waiting by the closet door where she had thrown them. She threw off the blanket as she sat on her dresser, looking at the full length mirror on the door across the room. Her pink hair had lost the ringlets, now it cascaded to her knees in loose full waves; you could just glimpse the black biker shorts she wore, and the red tank top that had hitched up from her movements, asleep and awake. The thing that got her the most though were her eyes. She refused to look at her eyes. She knew what they would look like. They would be red since it was only the morning. No time to turn green just yet, but if you looked real close you could see a small ring of dark green around her pupils. She turned to grab her brush hopping off and running it through her tangled hair as she walked, sliding her feet, out the door and down the hall

She stopped at the door to the study at the end of the hall. She could hear the fire crackling with a quiet intensity behind the closed door. So she wasn't the only one up early this morning. She raised her hand, rapping her knuckles against the dark wood in quick succession before grasping the cold tarnished handle and pushing it open.

"Itachi" she greeted the young man sitting in a chair in front of the fire, all she could see was the top of his black hair but that was enough. She had known him for so long. Not that long before that day 11 years ago, where she had killed those 15 people. They were after her, was how he kept trying to rectify her actions, but it didn't matter. He turned at the sound of her voice. In the eleven years she's known him, he hasn't changed a bit, he still looked like an eighteen year old with black hair and eyes so dark they could be too. He was older, just how old she didn't know, so his eyes took a shorter period to lose their red in the morning.

"Ten" short for tenshi, angel. She always hated that nickname of his. Her real name is Sakura, Cherry blossom, but that's not as ironic now is it? "How did you sleep?" reaching a hand out to her, smiling that smile she loved so dearly. She stepped forwards, grasping his hand in hers.

"The same as usual" she answered plopping onto the chair next to his, draping her feet over the edge. She tilted her head back on the arm rest to look at him upside down rather then turning. "What about you Lulu?" she asked placing the brush on the table

"The same" he smiled once more. They lapsed into silence, save for the fire and the sound of his pen on the paper he had clipped to the clipboard in his lap. The silence was anything but comfortable to her. She sighed and got up, walking around the bookcases, stuffed to the point of bursting with books and manuscripts as old as the 4th century, set into the walls of the study. Running her fingers along the bindings as she walked, she read the titles to herself. She randomly grabbed one off the shelf and carried it back to the chair plopping down once more. She looked at the title.

"To Kill a Mockingbird" she whispered tracing the letters with her fingers.

"It's a good book" Itachi stated eyes never leaving his paper "a classic"

"Is it?" Sakura asked leafing through the pages before tossing it onto the table with a sigh. "Itachi…"she hesitated"what are you doing?"

"Writing" he answered. She had to suppress the strong urge to roll her eyes

"Writing…what" she prodded. Half the time he talked of his own free will, without her having to prod him, he was sweet, and caring, and all together very loving, but it seemed that now wasn't one of those times. She always felt lonely then.

"Request for a bonding" he replied turning to look at her, "You'll be of age soon."

'That's right' she thought 'we're supposed to get married' a bonding was like a marriage. Though, unlike a marriage, there was no divorce, you're together for eternity, and for demons, eternity means ETERNITY. 'Demons like us, we stay together forever, because we live forever' she thought 'and we're getting bonded because…we're…soul mates. That's what he said all those years ago when we met.' Sakura loved Itachi, but didn't know if it was real love or friend/elder brother love. She was startled when she felt something grab her hand but relaxed when she saw it was only Itachi's hand. He pulled her towards him until she was in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you" he stated simply, kissing her cheek. She smiled taking his face in her hands

"I know. Me too" she said as she kissed him back. She never really said it back, since she wasn't sure exactly what type of love it was. She patted his cheek before getting up off his lap having to disentangle and pry herself out of his unrelenting arms. She grabbed her brush and the book from the table and went to go find something to eat.

"oh! Before I forget" he called as she reached the door. "we're leaving tomorrow to go to Hong Kong for the ceremony. And my little brother is coming tonight" she turned her head and nodded smiling before rushing out. She was starving!


	2. Chapter 2

Where the green grass grows

Chapter 2

I don't know if this is still teen, since I never wrote something like this. Its not a lemon…just a make-out session. If I should move it please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I own Sasuke, Itachi and Sasori instead ^^

* * *

I walked down the hall thinking. _His brother? I don't remember him ever mentioning having a brother .Or did he? And I just wasn't paying attention? _I found the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the island and hopped up to sit on said island, taking a bite. He was coming tonight, but that meant at any time he could pop in. That feeling of not being in control of something…made her…more than a little upset. She hopped down and threw her finished apple core into the waiting trashcan and went to her room once more to get dressed.

"You look lovely, as always" Itachi commented the next time their paths crossed, well into the afternoon. She blushed looking away. He always said that, no matter what she looked like, and every time he said that, she felt that he meant it. She was wearing a simple pair of black slacks and a red tube top. Her long hair was in low twin braids that started at the nape of her neck, but her bangs were free coming down to her chest. He caught her chin causing her to look at his smirking face. "Don't look away. I love it looking at you're blushing face" he chuckled before kissing her gently. She giggled into the kiss before turning away. He responded by placing his lips on her neck.

"You have to get back to what you were doing, don't you?" she whispered through her breathless giggles. He grunted, not bothering to look up from his relentless attack that led him to the swell of her breasts above the tube top. He pushed her up against the wall effectively cutting off the bubble of her words turning them into a gasp that he found delicious. He continued, his fingers dancing along her body, dipping into her curves, ghosting over her toned stomach. Inching lower, but never close enough for her, to the place she really wanted his fingers to be situated. Coaxing more and more of the breathless gasps and moans that he loved so much. He could smell her arousal. Strong yet soft, sweet yet bitter. Just like her. It made his mouth water. Smelling wasn't enough. He wanted to taste it. But not yet. He pulled away with a smirk.

"You're right. I do have to get back" he whispered before turning away and retreating upstairs. She felt her knees buckle, and without him there to hold her up, they gave way. She panted looking at the hall upstairs by which he left.

"such a tease" she muttered trying to coax her erratic breathing back to normal, even though Itachi had played with Sakura in such a way before, she always fell victim to him they had yet to go farther but with every passing moment spent in his game she wondered, hoped, more and more if it would finally be the time "I thought that was the girls job" she chuckled.

He closed the door to the study and walked to the chair in front of the still roaring fire place. He sat down and crossed his long legs, running his fingers through his black hair. He had almost lost control, though this wouldn't have been the first time. Everything about her just… teased him. The way she walked. The way she talked. The way she dressed. Heck even the way she smelt. Her very being in this house drove him to near madness. He shook his head and reached for the papers beside him. Work would take his mind off her.

It was late. Twenty minutes till midnight to be exact was what the clock projected onto the wall as he finally slid into his bed. He was restless though. His eyes wouldn't shut for anything. He hadn't seen her since earlier that day, as was usual after his games, but that didn't mean that she didn't still dwell in his mind. Instead of fighting with it he decided to watch the clock until it became so mind numbing that he fell asleep. He watched until the clock struck 11:59. For that was when he heard her scream.

…is it sad that I blushed while writing the make-out scene? O.o….oh well…read and review please!


End file.
